Alone
by Hobbit985
Summary: Set after Doomesday. How will the Doctor and Rose cope alone, without the other? How can they move on with their lives when they can't let go of the past?
1. Rose

_We always knew it would end in tears. When I let go of the lever and was almost pulled into the vortex I could hear the desperate note in his voice as he called my name. When my Dad caught me our eyes locked and we both knew it was the end._

_I healed, not properly, but I learnt to live with it. Four months passed and I started to rebuild my life. But then you came to say goodbye, opened the wound in my soul afresh and this time nothing could patch it up again. There was just this big gaping hole where you used to belong. My soul was torn in two because you were my other half and now I knew for certain we'd never see each other again because you told me. And you are never wrong…_

"She's not Rose Tyler, not anymore," Jackie Tyler was once again fretting over her first born. "Pete, what are we going to do? She never used to be like this, she was a perfectly normal, happy girl until she met the Doctor, and even then she was still happy, but now… it's like she's this empty shell."

"I know Jacks," Pete said, making a cup of tea as his wife sat at the table in the kitchen. Her hand went instinctively to her bump as Pete sat opposite her. "But you've got to give her time. She's not only just lost the man she loves but she has to get used to her Dad being alive as well."

"I suppose," Jackie agreed reluctantly. "I just wish she'd talk to us."

"She still talks to him," Mickey piped up walking in. "In her sleep, when she thinks she's alone. She has whole conversations about everything. Like she thinks somehow he'll still be able to hear her."

Jackie and Pete exchanged glances, the worry ever growing. The worst thing was that they knew exactly what was wrong with Rose; they just couldn't do anything about it. She was suffering from the worst possible illness. A broken heart.

"We've got to do something," Jackie said as her baby kicked. "She's going to make herself ill at this rate. I mean what with the baby coming we're going to have less and less time for her and she'll end up closing herself off completely."

"I'll talk to her," Mickey offered. "I might be able to cheer her up a bit even if she still misses him."

"Thanks Mickey," Pete said as the kettle boiled. He poured out the tea and handed two cups to Mickey. "Just do your best."

"I will," Mickey replied quietly, wandering out of the kitchen and into the large hall and the stairs. He took a deep breath and headed up towards Rose's room.

_I can hear him coming now Doctor. Mickey's probably worried, like Mum and Dad. I know they're only trying to help, but I just want to be left alone, with my thoughts of you. If we were back in the TARDIS it would be alright because if I wanted to sit in silence, you wouldn't mind. You'd find something to fix and then eventually you'd suggest that I go to bed. I'd always refuse but as soon as I fall asleep you'd take me to my bed anyway. That's what I miss the most Doctor, it's not even the adventure's that were the best part about travelling with you, it was just the small things we did together, just being together. You're the thing I miss most of all of course. You never did get to tell me that you loved me, but it doesn't mater 'cause I always knew. It was the little things, like the way you held my hand or hugged me, or those little glances you'd give me when I was laughing, you know what I'm on about. Though we never said it, we both knew that we loved each other. I think we kept quiet because we knew it could never go anywhere, you're a nine hundred year old alien and I'm a nineteen year old shop girl from London._

Mickey knocked on Rose's door and, when he got no reply, opened it with his elbow. He spotted Rose sat in her window seat, forehead pressed against the glass, looking out across the huge garden thinking.

"Cup of tea," Mickey said, handing one to her and sitting opposite. "You ok?"

Rose took it silently and tried to smile but failed miserably, not even trying to make a verbal response.

"Your parents were thinking perhaps we should go for a picnic," Mickey said not entirely truthfully. Jackie and Pete hadn't said that exactly but they wouldn't complain if it got Rose out the house.

Rose had to try very hard not to burst into tears. He bit down hard on her lip not looking and Mickey.

"We don't have to go far," Mickey continued. "Just to the bottom of the garden if you want."

"Mum doesn't have any Thomp," Rose said hoarsely, speaking for the first time in over a week.

"Thomp?" Mickey asked confused.

"It's a spice from the planet Tranox twelve," Rose said looking at Mickey now bleary eyed. Everything came back to the Doctor.

"We could still go though," Mickey said the hurt of being left behind still present even though he'd known for a long time that Rose would never truly come back to him. "You know, just for some fresh air."

"I don't want any fresh air," Rose replied firmly. "I'm fine; I just want to be left alone."

"Yeah, but the Doctor wouldn't want that would he?" Mickey said daringly, hoping Rose wouldn't have a go at him for mentioning the Doctor's name.

_He's right Doctor. You wouldn't want me to sit here feeling sorry for myself, just listening, waiting, fingering the TARDIS key in the hope that one day, somehow you might be able to return to me. You always said it was impossible, but you said a lot of other things were impossible. You said that it was impossible for the Dalek's to survive the Time War, you said it was impossible for there to be any other Time Lords, you said it would be impossible for you to love again…_

"Ok," Rose said sighing. "I'll come for a walk. But not too long. I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Mickey asked. "Creating marks on your head where you're leaning against the glass?"

Rose smiled then, just a small glimmer, but it was enough. Mickey stood up and put down his cup of tea, holding out a hand to Rose.

"C'mon," he said quietly. "We don't have to talk; we don't even have to walk very far. We'll just go round the garden."

Rose nodded taking Mickey's hand and still wishing desperately that it was the Doctor, taking her on another adventure.


	2. Doctor

_AN: I'm going to pretend that Donna the bride never turned up in the TARDIS at the end of the last episode, just for this story._

The Doctor wandered round the console trying to find things to fix. He hadn't landed the TARDIS for months, not since… not since burning up the sun to say goodbye to Rose Tyler.

He sighed as his hearts ached at the thought. Opening the metal grating in the floor the Doctor decided he was going to tidy up the wires a bit. The TARDIS was finding a bit disconcerting that she was so clean and quiet, it just wasn't natural, not when the Doctor lived inside. He was usually messy with things strewn everywhere, but now, ever since Rose had been forced to leave, he was unusually tidy and the TARDIS missed the lived in feel.

_It's not my fault. If Rose was here then she'd be messy and I'd have a reason to be messy too. But she's not here, so I'm not untidy. And don't start with your lectures about moving on. I've already lost my family and home to the Dalek's, I think I'm allowed to be a little upset that they've taken my best friend as well._

_Yes! Alright! I know it was my fault. I started the stupid Time War, I'm the reason Rose is gone. You don't have to remind me I already feel bad enough._

The Doctor started sulking as he carefully folded the wires into their places. The TARDIS was only trying to make him see sense and he knew that, but sometimes it felt like even she was against him.

The TARDIS had been trying in vain to get the Doctor to land somewhere. But every time she landed the Doctor stalked off to his room and refused point blank to come out until she was hovering in the vortex again.

The only time he'd landed through choice was for the TARDIS to power up. He didn't land on Earth though. He didn't think he could face it just yet, so it was always a planet really far away.

The Doctor was suffering rather badly from the loss of Rose. He would think to himself that if only he hadn't tried to stop the Dalek's from being created, and the Time War had never started then maybe Rose would still be here now.

Then again if the Time War had never happened he'd probably have never met Rose. She'd been like a beacon of hope after what had happened. He'd vowed to himself never to have another human companion, he was way too dangerous and he'd end up hurting them, but when he'd seen her gorgeous face, when she'd stumbled in and almost ruined his plans, when he'd had to grab her hand and told her to run he knew that all his promises would go straight out the window.

_You didn't say yes the first time I asked Rose, but I knew you would. I never got the chance to tell you, but when I disappeared after you said no I went into my own future to see if I ever found another companion, but what I found instead was you._

_I saw us when we came back to save Earth from the Slitheen. I saw you and me together and I knew I had to try again. After all I'd only be fulfilling the time stream. So I went back and you saying yes was the best thing that had ever happened to me._

_You taught me how to love again, something I thought I'd never be able to do, not after the Time War. You showed me how to open up and talk about how you feel rather than bottling it up. _

_You told me that it's ok NOT to be alright all the time. So I followed your lead. You were my equal, my everything; I don't know what to do without you. I'm sure you must be feeling the same. Maybe part of you wants me to move on, but I'm sure most of you must be hoping I'll find a way back to you. _

_That's what I'm feeling anyway. I must be going mad, I'm talking to you in my head, because I like to think that somehow you've still got a telepathic link to the TARDIS and can hear me. After all you heard me calling when I wanted to say goodbye._

The Doctor sighed again and finished tidying. He pulled himself out and made a decision. He was going back to Earth. If he didn't do it now, he never would.

Pulling levers and flicking switches he set the coordinates, careful that he wasn't going to run into himself or Rose before they met, and landed in London. He picked the spot he'd first landed on when he'd stopped the Autons. It was next to the park just outside the Powell Estate.

Stepping out he took a deep breath, taking in the peaceful surroundings and listening t the birds singing in the trees. It was almost too much; he bit his lip hard, determined not to cry again. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he wandered along, head down, eyes dark.

It wasn't long before he reached the city centre and found himself at a loss of what to do. He knew he'd reached a milestone just by landing here, but now he realised that he really didn't have any reason to come back.

It took him a moment to register the screams and people rushing about as he stared into space, but when he did he started running towards the source of the commotion.

People jostled him, desperate to get away and it was only as he turned the corner and found himself battling against a huge crowd that he heard a noise that made his blood run cold.

"EXTERMINATE!" The black Dalek screamed firing randomly at people. The Doctor stared unable to move for a second and then he spurred into action.

A girl of about Rose's age with dark skin and black hair had tripped and caught her jeans on something. The Dalek was slowly rolling towards her as she desperately tried to free herself and the Doctor knew he couldn't just walk away. He had to help her.

Pushing through the crowd he broke free and ran over to her. She stared at him as he pulled her free and grabbed her hand pulling her down a side alley and out of sight of the Dalek.

The pair panted leaning against the walls on either side of the alley. The girl wiped the dirt off her hands and held her hand out to the Doctor who shook it.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," the Doctor replied.

"Do you know what that thing is?" She asked, the fear evident in her voice as she watched the Dalek roll further down the street still murdering people.

"It's a Dalek," the Doctor said darkly. "And I'm here to stop it."


	3. Rose and Dreams

Rose was in her room listening to an old S club 7 CD. Well, it was old in her universe; apparently they were still together and still going strong here. Mickey had not long left her. They'd walked round the garden a few times, talking about little things, like the new baby and their jobs at Torchwood.

Her new job frustrated her almost as much as her old one used to. Whenever they got the slightest thing wrong about an alien Rose would put them right and long for the days when she could among them rather than sitting in her office filing their biographies into the right categories.

_Never had a dream come true_

'_Til the day that I found you_

_And even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found he words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be, with you._

Rose changed the track, trying to ignore the fact that the song lyrics seemed to be almost taunting her by describing her feelings at that moment. She seemed to be angered by the simplest thing nowadays. Maybe it was just because she couldn't muster the energy to be happy. It was so much easier to be sad or angry.

_Shadows on the wall forming outlines of your face_

_I reach out to touch you through time and through space_

Rose decided not to listen. She only had the music on so that her parents didn't worry. She was pacing round to make it sound like she was doing something. This way she could guarantee a few hours peace.

She'd go down for dinner in a bit. Most of the time she just wanted to take something up to her room, but then her mum just panicked and it wasn't good for her when she was pregnant. Besides, Rose realised the Doctor would want her to move on. It would kill him to know she was so depressed.

_Let me sleep for a while_

_Let me dream of your smile_

Rose turned the music off and decidedly walked down towards the kitchen. She smiled slightly as she saw her parents cooking and Mickey setting out the plates.

"Can I help?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful, but not trying too hard in case she sounded insincere.

"Yeah, the cutlery's in the draw, you can put that out for me," Jackie said, turning to look at her daughter a surprised look on her face. "Thanks."

Rose actually found that she enjoyed setting dinner out and she laughed at something her Dad said whilst they were eating. Inside she still hurt but she had made a promise to herself that she'd stop her family worrying. It wasn't fair on them.

Later that night thought when she was trying to sleep she found that she was still haunted by the Doctor. Every time she came close to falling asleep he'd appear at the end of her bed, or by the window and she'd jerk awake only to find it was a shadow, or a car going past that made a noise vaguely like that of the TARDIS.

Part of her sometimes hoped that in some way she was still connected to the TARDIS and that some of the dreams she had were real. She had another one that night.

_She wandered down the corridor towards the console room and found the Doctor sitting on the chair gazing at the central column. By the looks of things he'd fixed everything, upgraded it and now had nothing else to do._

_Rose stretched out a hand to touch him but he suddenly jumped up and set the TARDIS in flight, dancing round with a little less oomph than he used to have._

_When the TARDIS landed he darted to the door and stepped outside, Rose quickly following. He'd landed on Raxacoricofallapatorius. She'd only been there once but Rose would recognise the oddly shaped tree's anywhere. In fact only last week she'd been filing them away at Torchwood-_

"_Rose?" Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. "You've really got to stop dreaming about me."_

_She stared open mouthed at the Doctor who was looking straight at her._

"_How can you..?" She trailed off and the Doctor smiled sadly._

"_I'm asleep," he replied. "This is my dream too. But if we touch it would be catastrophic. Not only would two universe collapse, but we could seriously brain damage each other."_

_Rose bit her lip hard trying not to cry._

"_But I miss you so much," she said quietly._

"_You've got to stop reaching out," the Doctor sighed. "Live your life Rose. You know we can't see each other, I don't think I can live knowing that all you do day after day if mourn me. You deserve better. There's a whole planet of men who you know won't leave you."_

"_But…" Rose gulped, trying to blink back tears. "I love you."_

"_I know," the Doctor said, his own eyes shinning. "But those feelings will fade."_

"_But I don't want them too," Rose moaned, the tears falling now._

"_I know," the Doctor shuffled his feet awkwardly. "But I'll always be special to you. I'll always be your best friend."_

_Rose nodded, wiping her eyes furiously._

"_You should find someone to travel with," she said sniffing._

"_How can I replace you?" The Doctor said laughing slightly._

"_But who's going to hold your hand?" Rose asked her voice higher than normal. The Doctor felt his own tears start to fall then._

"_I'll find someone I'm sure," he said his voice cracking. They stood looking at each other for a moment._

"_Say it," Rose said suddenly._

"_Say what?" The Doctor asked confused._

"_What you were going to say before you disappeared," she said pleadingly. He grinned._

"_Rose Tyler-"_

Rose woke up. She groaned, and burst into tears. She'd been so close to hearing the one thing she wanted too. She sat up shaking with sobs. She didn't even know if the dream had been real or not. She supposed it didn't really matter, either way, she knew that's what the Doctor would've said to her.


	4. Doctor and Danger

The Doctor's mind raced as he considered possible ways to destroy the Dalek. It had been easy last time; he'd had Rose with him. The Dalek in Van Stattens base, the fleet in the sky near Satellite five, the secret society, none of them had stood a chance when Rose Tyler defender of earth was with him.

At least this time he didn't have to worry about risking Rose's life. But maybe that was the only reason he fought so hard? After the Time War he'd promised himself that he wasn't going to interfere; he'd let nature take its course. Then Rose had stumbled in and everything seemed worth saving. Especially her. He'd sent her away so many times to keep her safe and each time she was determined to reach him and save him. He smiled at the thought.

"So how are you going to stop it?" The girl asked, bringing the Doctor back down to earth with a bump.

"What?" The Doctor looked up. "Oh, I'll think of something."

"Do you have any plan?" The girl said smoothing her clothes down.

"Nope," the Doctor admitted. "But I think my first stop is going to be Torchwood."

He glanced about to check the Dalek was out of sight and was just going to set off when he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked back at the girl.

"Let me come," she said desperately. He was going to refuse, say that he was more danger than the Dalek, but something in her petrified tone made him stop. Rose would've saved the girl. Rose would've wanted to make sure that as few lives were taken as possible. "Please."

"Ok," the Doctor grabbed her hand and ran across the street, ducking down another ally-way and heading for Torchwood Tower.

It took less than ten minutes to reach it, even with the girl behind him. As he glanced up at the now abandoned Torchwood Tower he suddenly realised he didn't know who the girl was.

"What's your name?" The Doctor asked pausing for a moment. The girl panted, catching her breath before she answered.

"Martha Jones," she replied. "You?"

"Wouldn't believe me if I told you," the Doctor said smiling wryly. "Nice to meet you Martha, run for ya life!"

He took her hand again and the pair raced the steps and into the building.

"You can't _not_ tell me!" Martha complained but she was too worried about the Dalek to care too much.

"Well, my human name would be John Smith," the Doctor continued. "But to my friends I'm known as the Doctor, and to my kind, the Time Lords, I'm called Theta Sigma, or at least that's what it would sound like to you."

"Whoa, slow down," Martha said frowning at him as they continued up and up until they reached Yvonne's office. "Time Lords?"

"Yeah, I'm alien," the Doctor pulled out his glasses and pushed them onto his nose, typing frantically at the computer. "Come from a planet along way from here that was destroyed in the Time War, a war between my people and the Dalek's. A few days ago I was here, when the Cybermen and Dalek's passed through this crack in time and space and I had to try and end the Time War once and for all. It cost me though. I've not only lost my home, family friends, but now…"

He stopped rambling realising what exactly he was saying. Usually he wouldn't go that far because Rose would stop him, but Martha was just looking at him as though she wanted to know more.

"Now?" Martha asked gently wandering towards him. He didn't look at her, just continued to type, searching the computer files.

"It took my soul mate," the Doctor said quietly. "And it was all my fault."

"I'm sure that's not true," Martha said sitting next to him at the computer. The Doctor found it odd that she hadn't questioned anything he'd told her.

"You weren't there," the Doctor replied mournfully. "I have a time and space machine, I can go anywhere, any when, but I always take one constant companion. Death."

Martha laughed then and the Doctor looked at her darkly. She covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely. "You just sounded so melodramatic."

The Doctor rolled his eyes huffily and returned to the computer. Martha sighed and leant on her arm.

"I really am sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"No, laugh all you like," the Doctor shrugged. "That's all I am, one big joke. Even the universe thinks so. I've had everything taken from me so someone must be getting a kick out of my misfortune."

"Oh come on," Martha frowned at him. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," the Doctor said darkly, finding the file he needed and reading it. "Get used to it."

The Doctor stood up and stopped when he caught sight of the wall that was the weak spot in time and space, where the opening to the other universe was.

"You're harsh," Martha said disgustedly, shoving past him and heading for the door.

"You'll die if you go out there," the Doctor said a little softer.

"Better than being stuck in here," Martha shot back. The Doctor was stung by that remark.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice cracking. Martha looked back and saw how sad the Doctor was. "I snap when I'm under pressure, or upset or angry."

Martha nodded.

"S'ok," she said standing in the doorway.

"I saw her disappear here," the Doctor whispered looking back at the wall. "When her gaze locked with mine we both knew it was over. There was nothing we could do, but it doesn't help the feeling of knowing that it was my fault."

Martha wandered back to him and touched his arm gently.

"Who was she?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"The stuff of legend," the Doctor said smiling slightly. "My soul mate; Rose Tyler, defender of Earth."

He sighed again and glanced down at Martha.

"C'mon, we've got a world to save," he said and the pair headed back the way they'd come and towards one of the Torchwood labs.


	5. Old Friends Return

Rose sat in her office at Torchwood typing at her computer, bored out of her mind. Despite still working with extra terrestrial goings on he job couldn't have been more mind numbing if they tried.

Mickey and Pete both popped in during the day to bring her something to eat and to chat and Rose was thankful just to take a break. At lunch time she took the food and sat in the park eating it watching the clouds. She remembered the time she and the Doctor had lay in apple grass together watching the clouds pass by on New Earth.

Somehow her life was just too normal. So when her mobile rang and she saw it was one of the girls from her department, Rose ignored it hoping someone else could deal with it.

She spent the rest of the afternoon bitterly watching couples and wishing that she were in their position, walking along with the Doctor. Towards five she got fed up with feeling sorry for herself and went into London city centre to find something nice for her Mum.

Her mobile went again as she caught the bus home and again she ignored it when she saw it was another work mate. She didn't think anymore of it as she opened the front door and went to find her Mum.

She was sat upstairs in her bedroom watching T.V. and feeling extremely unhappy. Jackie Tyler didn't deal with pregnancy well and she was now a week overdue. She brightened up when she saw Rose though.

"Hello love," she said turning the T.V off and gesturing for Rose to sit next to her. Rose grinned and handed over her present.

"Thought you might need something to make you feel a bit better," she said.

"Thanks," Jackie leaned over to hug her daughter and squealed. "Oh god, he's kicking again."

Rose laughed and put a hand to her mother's stomach.

"Well, maybe he'll be good enough to get a wriggle on," she said. Jackie shrugged.

"The Doctor said if I don't go into labour by next Friday they're going to induce," she said.

"Bout time," Rose replied. "I don't suppose this is much fun for you."

"Got that right," Jackie smiled wryly. "Couldn't make me a cup of tea could you love?"

"Yeah, sure," Rose stood up and went downstairs to put the kettle on. Her mobile went off and Rose rolled her eyes. It was the office again. _Can't ignore them forever I suppose…_

She put the phone to her ear.

"Rose Tyler speaking," she muttered, pulling two cups out of the cupboard.

"Rose, where have you been? You've got to come to the office now!" Phillipa gabbled down the phone.

"But I didn't have to be in this afternoon. Why? What's happened?" Rose frowned as she poured milk into the mugs.

"We found them," Phillipa said breathlessly. "The Time Lords, we just sent out a message asking them for information."

Rose's hand fell to her side and she dropped the mobile, running back into the hallway and grabbing her coat.

"Mum, I've got to go to work, I'm sorry," she called up the stairs as she opened the door.

"Why? What's happened?" Jack called back mimicking her daughter's words, but Rose had already shut the door and started running down the road.

She almost got run over several times and by the time Rose reached Torchwood Tower she had cuts all up and down her arms from running through the bushes in the park.

She raced up the stairs and crashed straight into Phillipa who was going the other way to look for her.

"We've got a communications link, c'mon!" Phillipa dragged Rose into her office and Rose picked up the head com, slipping it on.

"This is Rose Tyler, representing Torchwood of Earth," She panted staring at the face on the screen. It wasn't him, it was another Time Lord but there was still a chance.

"I am Lord Proc Talon of the High council. Why are you disturbing us human?" Proc asked. Rose ushered Phillipa and the other girls out of the office before continuing. If her boss found out she was using Torchwood equipment to speak with the Time Lords for her own benefits she'd be fired sooner than she could say TARDIS.

"I need to know if you have a Time Lord who refers to himself as John Smith or the Doctor when he comes to Earth," Rose said nervously, hoping and praying that one, this world had a Doctor and two he'd listen to Rose's proposition.

"You can't just demand to talk to Time Lords," Proc frowned at her. "Why should we even keep this link open any longer?"

"Please," Rose said desperately. "Just let me talk to him."

"Who's that Proc?" A very familiar voice said from somewhere behind the stuck up Time Lord who was talking to Rose.

"It's no one Theta," Proc said turning but he was shoved out the way when the Time Lord caught sight of who was on the screen.

"Rose? Rose Tyler?" The Doctor's familiar face swam into view and Rose almost burst into tears when a thought occurred to her. Proc hadn't mentioned her name and the Doctor hadn't been in the room when she'd told them.

"How'd you know who I am?" She asked.


	6. Old Enemies Return

Once down in the labs the Doctor set Martha to work mixing different chemicals to concoct an acid strong enough to burn through metal. The Doctor himself then set about hacking into more Torchwood files to track down where exactly the Dalek was.

"It's heading down a street called Blossom drive," the Doctor said typing quickly at the keyboard. "Any idea where it is?"

"About ten minutes walk from here," Martha replied, adding carefully measured amounts of different liquids. "Five if we run and take a few shortcuts."

"Right," the Doctor left the computer tracking the Dalek and went to help Martha make the solution up. After a few moment of awkward silence the Doctor spoke again. "So… tell me about yourself…"

Martha glanced at him for a second before measuring out another sample. She waited a few minutes before finally answering him.

"Well, I live with my Mum Francine, my Dad, Clive, and my brother and sister Leo and Tish. I'm a trainee nurse and until that Dalek showed up my best friend was Lexie Smith." She replied, keeping her voice level, though the Doctor could tell inside she was probably screaming for her friend, or blaming him for what had happened to 'Lexie'. "Although my mobile was broken in the chaos so my family might have been hurt or anything."

The Doctor knew the feeling. He'd had this problem with Rose; when she hadn't been able to use her mobile because it didn't work five billion years in the future.

"Pass it here," the Doctor said hand outstretched. Martha passed over her mobile and continued to add to the solution.

The Doctor pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and removed the battery from the back of the mobile. He pressed the screwdriver to the back of the mobile as he fished for a spare intergalactic hyper battery.

"Just a bit of jiggery-pokery," he said smiling sadly as he remembered the time he'd said that to Rose.

"What?" Martha asked frowning yet smiling as she stirred the mixture.

"It's a technical term," the Doctor replied, putting the new battery in and testing the mobile. "I got flying colours in Jiggery-Pokery."

"Right," Martha said looking at him as if she thought he were mad. The Doctor tried to hide his slight disappointment and handed the mobile back.

"All working," he said quietly, taking the mixture from her and adding his own ingredient. Martha stared at the no working phone and grinned as she found her home number.

"Mum?" Martha stood up and started pacing as she talked. "Is everyone ok? Yeah? I'm fine. Don't go outside. No, it's not terrorists; it's an alien… look it's hard to explain. I'm sorting it though ok? No, I've got some help, there's this guy-"

She glanced at the Doctor

-"he knows exactly what he's doing. He's dealt with this kind of things loads of times before. No, look… Mum listen… no listen… Mum! It's fine. I'll be home later ok? Ok, ok, bye."

Martha hung up and pocketed the phone.

"Everyone's alright," she said wandering back towards the Doctor who was pouring the liquid they now had into a plastic container. "Mum didn't believe me about the Dalek."

The Doctor nodded as he screwed a top onto the container tightly and pocketed it.

"Well it'll take time and evidence before anyone believes you," the Doctor replied. "But it's best if you don't mention me. There are many people and aliens after me, it'd be better not to give them any leads."

"Kay," Martha replied. "How come that acid isn't burning straight through that tub?"

"It's a special concoction," the Doctor grinned. "Right, here's the plan. We find the Dalek, I throw the acid at it, the acid in theory should burn through the metal outing and the alien inside is revealed. Even if the acid doesn't burn the Dalek creature the harsh atmosphere and light should take care of it. In theory."

"You're relying on theory a lot there," Martha commented.

"Yup," the Doctor agreed checking the computer again for the Dalek's whereabouts. "But my theories are usually right."

"What happens on the rare occasion you're not?" Martha asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer. The Doctor looked up, his warm brown eyes full of dark anger and pain.

"Then people die," he said bluntly. "But I'm not going to let that happen."

Martha nodded shyly. Somehow the Doctor scared her even though she felt safe with him and completely trusted everything he said.

He held a hand out to her which she took without question. The pair of them headed up the stairs to the entrance of Torchwood Tower.

"Lead the way," the Doctor said and Martha showed him down several alleyways until finally they came out at one end of Blossom drive. The Dalek was rolling down the middle of the deserted street intoning;

"EXTERMINATE!" Over and over again it cried out, but everyone who lived on the street was hiding and those who turned onto the road didn't live long enough to run away.

The Doctor went to move but Martha grabbed his arm.

"You can't, it'll kill you!" She said noting that it was looking their way. "At least wait until you can sneak up from behind."

"Martha, the universe is a harsh place and sometimes waiting means you miss a chance and if I miss the chance to do something again I don't think I can carry on. You've got to let me go," the Doctor whispered mournfully, referring to his missed chance at telling Rose how he felt.

Martha knew it was silly to care about someone so much when she'd only known him an hour, but something told her that she needed to hold onto the Doctor. But another part of her made her let go and the Doctor started to walk towards the Dalek.

"DOCTOR IDENTIFIED." The Dalek screeched stopping a few feet away from the Doctor and looking at him intently. The Dalek's gun repositioned itself to point at the Doctor. "YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEK'S. YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED."


	7. A New Begining

The Doctor on the screen must've realised he'd made a mistake and only those who knew him would've noticed the slight twitch at the side of his mouth.

"I heard you when you opened the link," he lied quickly, convincing everyone except Rose.

"Why, Rose Tyler of Earth, do you require an audience with the high council of Gallifrey?" Asked Proc.

"I… ummm…" Rose faltered realising that despite her attempted contact for months and months she had never planned what she was going to say. "I need the Doctor's help…"

She knew it sounded pathetic and they'd probably never agree to it, but Rose was so desperate she was willing to try anything.

"With what?" Asked the Doctor looking at her worriedly. Rose paused for a moment wondering why this Doctor, who she'd never met until now, looked so anxious, as though he was her best friend.

"I can't say over the link," Rose stammered. "But please come."

"We can't just send-" Rose cut the link halfway through Proc's sentence, hoping that they'd think something was really wrong.

Jackie Tyler sighed as she heard her daughter slam the front door and run off back to work. She could guess what had happened. Even though Rose had tried her best to keep her plans secret Jackie, Pete and Mickey knew exactly what she was up to.

She stood up and walked with as much dignity as she could down to the kitchen to finish off the cup of tea Rose had started. Picking up Rose's dropped mobile and tutting about how much it had cost, she suddenly stopped clutching her stomach.

"No… not now," she whispered to herself. She felt it again. The contractions had started. Quickly she used Rose's mobile to ring Pete.

"Hello?" Her husband's familiar voice floated down the phone.

"Pete, I'm going into labour, I need you to get here now," Jackie gasped down the phone.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Pete replied hanging up.

Jackie sat down at the table, breathing slowly. They weren't too bad yet so they had quite a bit of time. She rang Mickey then and had to wait several minutes before he picked up.

"Hello?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey, it's Jackie," Jackie said quickly. "Look, I'm going into labour. Pete is coming home to take me to the hospital but Rose isn't here and I've got her mobile. I need you to go and find her."

"On my way," Mickey said, pocketing the mobile and heading for Torchwood Tower from the garage where he worked, knowing exactly where Rose would be.

Rose waited anxiously, tapping her pen on her desk, listening intently for the familiar sound of the TARDIS. She didn't know if that's how he'd get here, or if he'd even come at all.

Phillipa kept popping her head round the door and asking Rose if she was alright which was starting to annoy her intently.

When she heard the vooshm she thought she must be imaging it. But as it got louder and louder she saw the outline appear in front of her desk. When it stopped she simply stared at the TARDIS unable to believe that she was finally going to be able to see, to touch the Doctor again after so long.

When he stepped out of the TARDIS, trench coat, glasses and all, Rose almost burst into tears. She managed to keep herself together but when the Doctor approached her she couldn't stop herself throwing her arms round his neck and hugging him tightly. To her surprise and delight he hugged her back just as tightly. When Rose finally let him go and stood back she looked at him, smiling.

"What did you want me for?" The Doctor asked stuffing his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"I…" Rose faltered again and was saved answering the question by Phillipa bursting into her office.

"Mickey Smith is waiting downstairs, he says you've got to come now because it's urgent," Phillipa panted. Rose frowned at her for a moment before she added; "It's about your Mum."

"Oh god…" Rose paled. "It'll be about the baby."

"What?" The Doctor looked confused glancing from Rose to Phillipa.

"We've got to go," Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and dragged him down the stairs towards Mickey.

"Hey, what about the TARDIS?" The Doctor said struggling against her grip.

"It'll be fine in the office," Rose replied as they burst into the entrance hall and spotted Mickey.

"Mickey!" Rose ran over to him and attempted to get some answers out of him, but all he could do was stare at the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned nervously and waved at Mickey who just glared at Rose, who stopped talking.

"What?" She said seeing the look on his face.

"That's not fair," he whispered. "I know we don't have any more than a friendship now, but you can't go off with him. Not again."

Rose glanced behind her at the Doctor and then looked back at her feet.

"I'm sorry," she said guiltily. No one knew what she'd told the Doctor before he disappeared but they all knew how much she loved him. "I had to find out if this world had a Doctor though."

"If it weren't for the fact that you Mum doesn't need this right now, I might be more accepting," Mickey said through gritted teeth. "But you're not the only person in this family Rose."

"You're not part of this family!" Rose shot back. The look on Mickey's face was enough to make Rose regret saying immediately. "I'm sorry, Mickey. Please, Mickey!"

But Mickey was wandering off towards his car. Rose groaned, rubbing her face and sighed. The Doctor stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked tentatively. Rose looked at him, shook her head and slipped her hand into his again.

"It's a long story," she said sadly, walking with the Doctor towards Mickey's car.


	8. A Fresh Start

"You don't really want to do that do you?" Asked the Doctor halting the Dalek's war cry.

"YES. YOU ARE AN EN-EM-Y." The Dalek screeched in reply. "YOU MUST BE EX-TER-MIN-A-TED!"

"Well, ummm, yeah, you see that's where you're wrong," the Doctor said, very subtly reaching for the concoction in his pocket. He pulled it out. "Because I have this."

The Dalek just looked at him. Or at least that's what the Doctor could sense; the eye stalk looking straight at his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, chucking the mixture at the Dalek.

It screamed as he metal casing began to melt away, revealing the Dalek underneath. It began to bubble as the sunlight hit it and the Doctor backed away the way he'd come; back towards Martha.

"You killed it," she breathed quietly, staring at the Dalek.

The Doctor continued walking past her and she turned to follow him after a minute. He stared straight ahead dark eyed, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets.

"I did what I had to," the Doctor replied, regretting his actions already. "The Dalek's destroyed my home, my family, my friends and… and Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler," Martha whispered to herself following him. "It always comes back to her."

"Yes, it always comes back to her," the Doctor said rounding on Martha. "Because she was the most important person to me. No one on this stupid little planet, none of my companions have ever meant as much as she did!"

Martha looked at him startled.

"Alright," she said walking past him and trying not to let his harshness bother her.

The Doctor rubbed his face before turning and walking after her.

"I'm sorry," he said keeping his voice level. "I'm just finding it hard…"

He stopped and leant against a wall, trying not to burst into tears.

"I guess I'm just meant to always be unhappy," he sighed his voice wobbling uncharacteristically.

"That can't be true," Martha said gently standing in front of him.

"Oh yeah, cause that's why I lose everything I love," he said sarcastically. "You don't know how hard I have to try not to get close to people, and then I do because I think maybe this time it will be different and then they're torn away from me in the cruellest way possible. You realise Rose Tyler is alive and well in a parallel universe but I can't go and see her because it would mean destroying this world and that, and the needs of everyone else have to come before me because I mean nothing. I go round saving this stupid universe and never get one little piece of happiness. That's the curse of the Time Lords for you."

Martha looked at him sadly, wondering what she could say to make him feel better. Somehow she didn't think the saying 'there's always someone worse off than you' would help.

"I have to go," the Doctor said suddenly. "I've been here too long. You'll end up hurt if I stay much longer."

"What if you hurt me more by leaving?" Martha asked quickly, and then put a hand to her mouth as if she didn't mean to say it. "Sorry."

The Doctor looked at her.

"I really have been too long," he said sadly. "This is how it starts. A rocky friendship, you try to get me to open up to understand me, when I finally do, we end up falling in love and then you… I can't go through that again."

He began to walk away but Martha grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Please, let me come with you," she said almost begging. "My life here is so boring, anything is better than sitting at home wondering what might've been."

"Chances are that one day you will die or something equally as bad if you travel with me," the Doctor said trying now to deter himself as much as Martha.

Most of him was screaming not to make the same mistake he did with Rose, but there was a little voice at the back of his head suggesting that maybe, just maybe, it would help him to recover if he had another friend. Of course he'd thought exactly the same thing when he'd first met Rose.

"I've just ducked out of nursing after all that training because I can't cope with it," Martha said. "I'm going to be stuck at home with my parents fretting, my perfect little sister saying 'I told you so' every five minutes and my older brother trying to console me until I get a new job. Please, just let me come with you."

The Doctor looked at her and he could feel himself wavering. After all he'd had companions who had just been friends. Just because he'd felt more for Rose didn't mean the same thing would happen again. For starters he had yet to recover from Rose, so he suspected he wouldn't be falling in love with anyone any time soon if ever.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned, walking away. Martha followed him waiting expectantly for his answer.

"Go home Martha," he said as they turned a corner.

"But-"

"Go home and pack," the Doctor continued before she could say anything. "And tell you're parents you're going travelling with…"

The Doctor stopped and glanced at her.

"Well… I guess we'll explain the whole alien thing when we have to," he said smiling weakly.

Martha grinned and threw her arms round him, giving him a quick hug before running off ahead of him back towards her home pulling out her mobile as she went.

Two hours later the Doctor was stood in the console room tinkering with various bits when Martha opened the TARDIS doors and entered, bag on her back.

"I've got to warn you," the Doctor walked round the console and looked at her gravely, hands stuffed in his pockets. "It's going to be dangerous. Very dangerous. It won't be safe, it won't be calm. But I can tell you what I promise it will be. The trip of a lifetime."


	9. Pasts Revealed

The trip to the hospital was awkward. Mickey refused to speak to either of them and the Doctor seemed confused as to why exactly Mickey kept shooting him death glare's and Rose remained a light shade of pink.

When they finally arrived the feud was soon forgotten when they were escorted up to Jackie Tyler's room.

"Oh… I should wait out here," the Doctor said as soon as he spotted Jackie. Rose smiled slightly. Even this universe's Doctor was afraid of her mother.

"It'll be fine," Rose assured him but on seeing the Doctor's very reluctant face she hesitated. "Ok, you can stay here. But don't go anywhere."

The Doctor nodded and Rose opened the door to her mother's private room. Her Mum was groaning, evidently not in the late stages of labour yet. Pete was next to her clutching her hand and Mickey had stood in the corner looking decidedly put out.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Jackie asked sitting up, her brow covered in perspiration.

"Sorry, Mum," Rose said quietly. "I had something important on at work and they took ages to let Mickey in. I came as soon as I could."

Mickey shot Rose a very dark look and she was sure she heard him mutter something about 'lies' and 'Doctor'.

"Yeah well, next time I'm having your baby brother do you want to lay off the work?" Rose knew that her Mum wasn't really mad; she was just worried about her daughter. After all Rose hadn't exactly been coping well since she lost the Doctor.

Hours went by and the baby failed to make an appearance. Jackie, stressed and annoyed, was becoming snappier and Mickey, despite resenting the Doctor, went out to sit with him after being told off for the third time.

Night crept in and everyone grew tired. At three in the morning Pete told Rose to go and get a drink, stretch her legs, that sort of thing. Rose willingly obliged and left the room sighing. Mickey had fallen asleep in his chair. But the Doctor was as awake as ever, glasses perched on his nose, reading a medical leaflet about PMT.

Rose had to try very hard not to burst out laughing at the serious look on the Doctor's face as he read. It was only when he spoke that she moved.

"Are you going to stand their all night?" He asked without looking up, causing Rose to jump.

"I'm going to get a drink, did you want one?" Rose kept her voice low so as not to wake Mickey.

"Sure," the Doctor stood up. "I'll come with you, could use the exercise."

The pair wandered down the corridor to the coffee machine in the waiting room. Rose had the feeling the Doctor was watching her and it was starting to bother her. When she'd got drinks for herself, Pete, Jackie and the Doctor she turned to him.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" She handed him two drinks and picked up the other two.

"What gives you that idea?" The Doctor followed her back towards the room Rose's Mum was currently residing in.

"I can feel you staring at me," she replied shrugging. "Something I picked up…"

Rose suddenly clammed up realising what she was about to say. The Doctor frowned slightly but didn't comment on it.

"There is something I wanted to ask," he said sitting down in his chair again. "Why does an Earth girl need a Time Lord to come all the way to her home planet when there's no threat?"

Rose bit her lip looking at her feet awkwardly and muttered something about 'be back' before entering her mother's room and handing over her parents drinks. She returned and sat opposite the Doctor, taking her own drink off him.

"It's complicated…" She sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They sat in silence for a moment before the Doctor opened his mouth to speak. Rose got there first however remembering something that had troubled her earlier.

"Anyway, how'd you know my name?" She looked the Doctor straight in the eye and for the first time since she'd known him (well if he was anything like his parallel self) the Doctor looked away.

"Guess we're both hiding something," he said grinning sheepishly. Rose nodded.

"You go first," She said smiling slightly. "And I'll explain everything."

"Well," the Doctor sat back in his chair taking a sip of the weak coffee in his hand. "See the thing is I've been receiving messages… like echoes through time, about an earth girl called Rose Tyler. It's been happening for years, but only to me. No other Time Lord has received the messages, just me. They all say the same thing, something about Rose Tyler contacting me by the name 'The Doctor'. But that's not the weird thing; I mean this has happened before. Species sending echo messages to Time Lords, but mine… well according to the frequency pattern they came from me. I've been sending the message to myself and I have to figure out how in order not to cause a paradox obviously… so I guess that's part of why you called me to Earth. You need help with something and I find the technology to send myself the message at the same time."

Rose looked slightly stunned. Then realisation hit her like a ten tonne truck and it wasn't a nice feeling.

"You haven't been sending message to yourself," she said. "My Doctor's been sending messages to you."

"Your Doctor?" The Doctor in front of her frowned.

"Yeah," Rose took a deep breath and began to explain everything.

She started with how she'd met the Doctor in the other universe, what had happened in the time war, all the adventure's they'd had before he regenerated. She told of how her feelings had grown and her Doctor's affections had been fairly clear, always holding her hand, always hugging her, sending her flirtatious grins in the most serious of circumstances. Then she reached their final battle together. The army of ghosts. Rose began to break down, her voice wobbling dangerously as she recounted the last time she saw her best friend in the flesh. The four months of not knowing if he saved Earth and the teary goodbye in Bad Wolf bay.

The Doctor in front of her looked on sadly as Rose cried bitterly for her long lost love. The one person who'd ever made her happy.

"So why would he be sending me messages?" The parallel Doctor asked gently. Rose wiped her eyes and looked up smiling through her tears.

"Because we're in danger. He always did everything he could to keep me safe," She frowned for a moment. "What did the messages say exactly?"

"Well when I receive them it's like a memory, a hologram of myself appears and I say…" The Doctor paused trying to recollect the exact words. "_Find Rose Tyler. Find the Earth girl. She'll know you and she'll explain everything. But you have to find her. Find her and tell her three words…_"

The Doctor faltered. Rose looked up and stared at him intently.

"What three words?" She asked.

"Bad Wolf bay," the Doctor replied.


	10. Future Mysteries

Martha was lost once more in the TARDIS. It was so hard to find her way out of the blasted Time ships corridors to the console room. She groaned leaning against the wall. The Doctor had been sympathetic saying that it took people several weeks to get their bearings, but she was sure she heard him mutter something about Rose learning in a few days.

Martha had been travelling with him for three weeks now and she was sure the rooms moved around. She sighed, wondering how long it would take for the Doctor to find her. No sooner had she thought this than the Doctor wandered round a corner.

"Alright?" He asked sheepishly. Martha nodded.

"Just," she replied.

"Come on, I've got this planet to show you," the Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off, Martha following. He always found it a bit awkward whenever he said 'come on' and he didn't have Rose's hand to grab.

He found he had to run slower when they were escaping so Martha could keep up. Every time he shouted run his hearts ached.

"What's so special about it?" Martha asked as she followed him, penetrating through the Doctor's thoughts.

"Just the population," the Doctor grinned almost half heartedly.

"Why, who are they?" Martha looked at the Doctor dubiously. The last time he'd been like this about somewhere she'd nearly ended up married to a giant slug.

"You'll like it, I promise," the Doctor replied as they entered the console room. He began to set the coordinates with less gusto than he used to.

Martha held onto the console as the TARDIS jerked this way and that, rather violently. Martha had sustained several bruises since starting her travels. That wasn't the only thing that freaked her out though. Since setting up room in the TARDIS, Martha had found several items which were defiantly of female nature. She had a feeling that they belonged to the Doctor's previous companion and he couldn't bear to throw away the last pieces of her memory.

Martha had tried several times to gently broach the subject of Rose Tyler, but the Doctor closed up whenever he sensed they were heading that way in a conversation. She could tell he was trying hard not to let it affect their friendship, but there was always going to be that missing link.

"It'll make up for me being a jerk," the Doctor added suddenly as though he'd read Martha's thoughts. "It can't be much fun sometimes when I'm moping about."

Martha smiled slightly.

"I don't mind," she said. "I had to live with my teenage sister at home, imagine her moods."

The Doctor grinned then; a proper warm grin. He started flicking switches and pulling levers.

"Press that button there," he pointed vaguely in the direction of a bunch of switches on the opposite side of the console.

Martha looked at them dubiously, then back at the Doctor, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Which one?" She asked. "Blue?"

"Nope," the Doctor shook his head. "Not a good idea."

"Yellow?"

"If you want to float through time and space as a trillion dust particles," the Doctor gave her a quick grin to show he was joking.

"Red?"

"Yup!" The Doctor nodded emphatically then. "That's the one!"

"I thought red was meant to be dangerous?" Martha said a note of confusion in her voice as she pushed the button.

"Nope, that's just Earth, all those red alerts," the Doctor chuckled. "Mauve is the universal alert. By our standards red is just camp!"

Martha laughed then. This was the reason she stayed on the TARDIS. For moments like this with the Doctor when he was the happy go lucky Time Lord she assumed he must've been when he travelled with Rose.

"Right, hold on, we're gonna land with a bit of bump," the Doctor had to shout over the whining noise the TARDIS was making now.

"Ok!" Martha called back gripping the console tightly again and bracing herself for the jerk that she knew was likely to send her sprawling. And so it did.

When Martha finally sat up, coughing as she tried to fan the smoke away, she saw that the Doctor was stood exactly where he had been before, looking at the screen on the console.

"How do you do that?" Martha asked, pulling herself to her feet and brushing herself down.

"Do what?" The Doctor asked absently, scratching his chin.

"Stay upright!" Martha said gesturing at him.

"Nine hundred years practise," the Doctor grinned, glancing at her for a moment. "Right, fancy taking a look?"

Martha grinned and bounded for the doors, stepping out onto… She stopped in surprise. They were on Earth. Well unless there was another planet with a blue sky, one sun and beaches of golden sand.

"We're on Earth," Martha said glancing back at the Doctor as he too stepped out onto the beach.

"Yup," he smiled slightly as the wind whipped round him. The cliffs were high, right next to the beach, no one would believe that the TARDIS and appeared out of nowhere, they'd think it was a trick of the light, and move away from the edge before they got dizzy.

"So where are we?" She asked, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Somewhere in Norway… not sure what it's called in this universe," the Doctor shrugged.

"So why are we here?" Martha asked wondering what was so special about a beach in Norway that the Doctor didn't even know the name of.

"I'm meeting a friend," was all the Doctor said in reply as he gazed wistfully out to sea.


	11. When Worlds Collide

Rose bit her lip thinking over what the Doctor could have meant in his message. She knew one thing for certain; she had to get to Bad Wolf bay. The parallel Doctor was watching her anxiously.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but the door next to her suddenly opened and a very bedraggled looking Pete Tyler stepped out.

"You've got a baby brother," he said, grinning almost as widely as the Doctor used to do. Rose smiled back, shooting the Doctor a 'just keep quiet' look.

Pete suddenly spotted the Doctor and did a double take. He glanced at Rose who looked guilty, knowing she should really have been thinking about her mother.

"Do you want to see him?" Pete turned to his daughter and decided to ignore the Doctor.

"Yeah," Rose stood up and followed her Dad into the delivery room.

Her Mum was lying looking very tired, but holding a beautiful baby boy. Rose sat next to Jackie Tyler on the bed and reached out to touch her brother.

"He's perfect," she grinned.

"He better be!" Jackie laughed, trying to sound annoyed. "You didn't take nearly this long when I was in labour with you."

"He was worth it though wasn't he?" Rose said cooing over the tiny baby in her mothers arms.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. "We've decided to call him Rory."

"That's a fantastic name," Rose said still grinning widely. Then she remembered the Doctor sat outside and decided that it was now or never in telling them. Listen, I'm really sorry Mum, I'd love to stay, but work rang. I've got to take a business trip-"

"Now?" Jackie looked at Rose carefully. "Can't someone else go?"

"They need me," Rose said, hoping Jackie would put it down to her time travelling experience being needed. "I won't be gone long. I'll be back before you know it."

It wasn't entirely untruthful. The parallel Doctor's TARDIS would be able to get her to Norway and back in no time. Pete looked at his daughter with a 'how could you?' look.

"Where exactly are you going?" Jackie asked, glancing down at Rory.

"Cardiff," Rose lied quickly. "Something weird is happening with the rift, just standard protocol."

Jackie nodded and Rose backed out the room before her Dad could give her any more dirty looks. Mickey was awake when she stepped out and received more glares off him.

The Doctor looked up and Rose nodded at him. He stood up and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"You're not seriously going off with him?" Mickey asked sounding almost like he was begging.

"I've got too," Rose said hoping that Mickey would understand. "I'll come back. I promise."

"You said that the first time you left," Mickey looked at his feet.

"Bye, Mickey," Rose said turning and wandering down the corridor, not looking back.

"He's just worried that you're going to leave him forever," the Doctor said quietly as they strode down the hospital hall.

"I know," Rose moaned.

"I suppose we're heading to Bad Wolf bay?" The Doctor asked after a few minutes of silence.

Rose nodded. They walked hurriedly, heads down against the cold as they headed back to Torchwood Tower and the TARDIS. When they reached Rose's office again she saw the files scattered on the floor and for once, was glad that she'd have something to tidy when she got back. Especially if she felt worse when she got back than when she left.

"I hope you know that I'm actually breaking several Time Laws to help you," the Doctor said smiling wryly.

"You never were one to abide by the rules," Rose said stepping into the TARDIS after him.

This TARDIS was different to the one her own Doctor had. The basic shape was the same but it was darker, blacker.

"It's a bit bleak in here isn't it?" Rose asked staring around as the Doctor set the coordinates.

"Never was one to abide by the rules," the Doctor grinned back, pulling a lever and setting the TARDIS into flight.

Rose laughed then; for the first time in months she actually felt happy. The Doctor grinned at her and looked so much like her own Doctor that Rose almost said something that she should have been saving for the parallel Doctor. But she caught herself in time.

The TARDIS jerked suddenly and the engines wined and wheezed as they came into land. The Doctor frowned, slightly confused.

"Something wrong?" Rose asked, noticing the worried look on the Doctor's face.

He must've realised that he looked anxious because he quickly rearranged his face and smiled at Rose.

"Nope, it's fine," he said, quickly shutting off the screen on the TARDIS before Rose could see the markings. Not that she could read ancient Gallifreyan anyway.

He wandered over to the doors and flung them open. He gestured for Rose to follow and the pair of them stepped out onto the cold windy beach of Bad Wolf bay.

It was totally deserted, bar the few scraggy rocks scattered around the sand. The Doctor walked forward a few steps and turned to Rose.

"I know what's going to happen," he said quietly, his eyes locking with hers. Rose frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Just trust me on this one," the Doctor said, smiling slightly.

He walked around for a few minutes, Rose looking around for any sign of her parallel Doctor, but there was nothing.

"Right, it should be ready," the Doctor said heading back towards the TARDIS.

"What should be ready?" Rose asked following.

The Doctor didn't answer. When they stepped back inside the TARDIS Rose gasped. It was like the TARDIS the parallel Doctor owned had mashed with the TARDIS Rose had travelled in for all those months. But that wasn't the bit that made Rose grin and feel like bursting into tears.

Stood in the middle of the warped TARDIS was a dark skinned girl with black hair that stuck up all over the place and next to her, was Rose's Doctor.


	12. Reunited

Rose walked towards him, but the Doctor held up his hands.

"Don't," he said, backing away slightly. Rose looked hurt so the Doctor quickly added, "I'm not through yet. I found a way through the void, but if you touch me now, it'll make both universes collapse."

"That's what you said last time," Rose sniffed, the tears somehow finding their way down her cheeks.

"I know," the Doctor replied, his hearts aching at having to see Rose in pain again. "But there is one person I can touch."

The Doctor nodded to someone over Rose's shoulder and the parallel Doctor stepped forward. Rose glanced from one to the other and suddenly things began to slot into place.

"You see by closing the void off I created a whole parallel race of Time Lords," the Doctor continued, regarding his other self. "Of course, they shouldn't exist. The Time Lords were one race that could go from universe to universe, meaning that we existed in every time. So when the Time War destroyed them all, they were wiped from every universe. But somehow they came back into existence in your world when I closed it off."

"It's going against all the Time Laws," the parallel Doctor agreed. "But it happened and we can't stop it now."

"I want top switch places with you," Rose's Doctor said eyes locking with his other self.

The parallel Doctor frowned slightly.

"Leave a world where I have all my friends and family to enter one where I killed them?" The parallel Doctor looked down at his feet. "I don't see what motive I have for doing it."

"Because when you pass over, so will they," the Doctor replied, almost begging. "The universe cannot have me as the Time Lord with a family, if you pass over, they'll all pass with you."

The parallel Doctor looked up pondering. Rose waited with baited breath praying that he would agree.

"Ok," he said finally. "But I warn you now; this process is likely to result in one or both of us regenerating."

"I'm willing to take the risk if you are," the Doctor nodded. "But we have to do it now. This is the only time the void will be in the right state."

The parallel Doctor nodded and Rose's Doctor turned to the black girl that was with him.

"You deserve someone who doesn't mope constantly to travel with you," the Doctor said. "I'm sorry to have to leave you, but I think you'll like the other me better."

The black girl smiled slightly.

"As long as you're happy," Martha said stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Right, stand back, Rose, Martha," the Doctor instructed and the pair did.

He extended his left arm and the parallel Doctor took his hand with is right. The pair of them exploded in golden light the same way the Doctor had when he'd regenerated. Rose held her breath hoping it would work. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to survive coming so close to getting her friend back only to lose him at the last second.

The light slowly receded to show a single Doctor stood in the now back to normal (how Rose remembered it) TARDIS.

"Whoa… now that is not something I wanna do again in a hurry," the Doctor stumbled slightly, and then looked up at Rose grinning. "Hello."

Rose burst into fully fledged tears, flinging her arms round hi neck and hugging him tightly, feeling like she'd never be able to let go.

Martha watched as the light dimmed and she was now stood in a black and red TARDIS with what she knew was a completely different Doctor in front of her.

"Hello there," the new Doctor said, smiling. "Let's start from the beginning. You know all about me yeah?"

Martha nodded.

"So tell me about you," he said, leaning against the console and listening intently, his brown eyes seeming warmer than Martha remembered.

"So who's this Martha?" Rose asked when she finally managed to let go of the Doctor and look at him properly for the first time in nearly a year.

"Jealous are we?" The Doctor grinned teasingly, his hand seeking out hers.

"No, I just want to know who she is," Rose continued, but the tell tale pink tinge in her cheeks proved she was lying.

"Company," the Doctor replied earnestly. "I thought I'd go mad without someone nattering to me constantly and she helped me defeat Dalek Sec, so I offered her a place on the TARDIS."

"As long as that's all it was," Rose smiled. She squeezed his hand gently. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," the Doctor said, his eyes locking with hers.

"How long has it been for you?" Rose asked tentatively.

"About the same as it has for you," the Doctor admitted. "I spent the first six months in the vortex, moping."

"I've done the same," Rose said. "I've been at Torchwood trying for ages to get in contact with the Time Lords, hoping that somehow they might be bale to get me back to you."

"I love you," the Doctor said suddenly, taking Rose by surprise.

"I love you too," she grinned.

"Didn't want to miss the second chance I've been given," he continued by way of explanation, ducking his head and kissing her.

"I told… Mum I'd… get back to her," Rose said between kisses of desperation, each needing to feel the other to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"Can't she wait?" The Doctor somehow managed to moan.

"She's just given… birth…" Rose mumbled, her lips finding it more and more difficult to part from the Doctors. "The other you… was there… he was as… reluctant to see my… mother as you… normally are…"

"I've got a Time machine," the Doctor's hand was gently rubbing Rose's back and she was sure her knee's were going to give way under her. "Are you sure she can't wait?"

"Yes," Rose spluttered.

"Oh alright," the Doctor let go of her, making sure that she was steady enough to stand.

He began setting the coordinates for the hospital. Rose ran a hand through her hair, feeling light headed.

"I suppose I've got to suffer he wrath sooner or later," the Doctor grinned, making Rose smile.


	13. The Begining Of The End

As the Doctor set the coordinates to take them home, he made sure not to let go of Rose's hand, lest he suddenly disappear back to the other universe. Rose too was reluctant to part contact with the Doctor; after all it had been nearly a year since they'd been together.

"I suppose we've got to do domestic when we get back have we?" The Doctor asked sighing slightly.

"Yeah, sorry," Rose said sheepishly.

"For you, anything," the Doctor replied making Rose blush again.

The TARDIS screeched to a halt and the Doctor led Rose towards the door. When they opened the door it was like a whirlwind had suddenly started up. Jackie Tyler, despite giving birth less than an hour previously, was standing in front of the TARDIS screeching at the Doctor.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?" She shouted. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GETIN CONTACT SOONER? DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET ROSE HAS BEEN?"

She went on and on for well over ten minutes and by the end of it the Doctor's ears were ringing. He grinned, nodding at Pete who was holding his newborn son and covering his ears.

"Nice to see you two Jackie," the Doctor said.

"You pair have got a lot of explaining to do," Pete said, trying to look angry at his daughter and failing.

So the next few hours was spent telling Jackie, Pete and Mickey (though he was unwilling) exactly what each of them had had to put up with over the last year. Jackie seemed to soften slightly when she realised just how upset the Doctor had been at losing Rose and how hard he'd tried to get back to her.

Pete was only half listening as he held his new son, seeming to find fatherhood stranger than he'd thought he was. It was different with Rose, she was practically grown up, but Rory was different.

Mickey too seemed to be softening though he still looked like he thought Rose was going to abandon them and fly off into time and space again, and that this time she wouldn't come back.

After they finished talking Jackie and Pete returned to the room that was assigned to the Tyler's for the duration of their stay. Mickey left to get his car and drive home, leaving Rose and the Doctor to use the TARDIS to return to the Tyler manor.

Later that night, Rose was once more in her own bed, in her own room, in her mum and dads house. For a change and for the first time since the Doctor had left, she was actually sleeping properly.

Of course this might have had something to do with the warm body of the Doctor lying next to her. He was watching her, a smile on his face as she sighed, dreaming about something.

He never thought he'd feel this way again. After losing his family happiness always seemed to elude the Doctor, but earlier today he'd willingly swapped a universe where he had family, for one where he could see Rose.

The next few days passed quickly and Jackie soon returned home with her new son. Every thing seemed to slot into place; Rose's parents were home with her, she had a new baby brother, Mickey stopped acting so jealous and worried and she finally had her Doctor back again.

There was still one thing bothering Rose though. The Doctor wasn't someone who settled down. He didn't do domestic and as much as he was trying to hide it, Rose knew that the Doctor was getting itchy feet.

He longed to be back out in the universe, exploring. After all, new universe meant new aliens. Nothing would be the same. The Slitheen family might be running a charity or the nestene consciousness might be shaped like a puppy. The Doctor couldn't not go and see that.

But Rose didn't look like she was ready to leave her family again. Not after she'd only just got her dad back. Neither of them seemed eager to broach the subject and it was almost a month before the tension got too much for the both of them. They were in the kitchen making a cup of tea for the rest of them when Rose started the conversation.

"When are you going to ask?" She said quietly, pouring out the milk.

"Ask what?" The Doctor replied, feigning innocence.

"You've been dying to ask for weeks now," Rose said, turning to look at him. "When are you going to ask when we leave?"

"Rose," the Doctor stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We both know it's not as easy as that."

"You could still ask," Rose said smiling sadly.

"And what would you say... if I asked?" The Doctor shuffled awkwardly.

"I'd say…" Rose paused looking serious and the grinned. "Yes!"

The Doctor grinned back and pulled Rose into a big bear hug. He knew she'd stick by him.

"When shall we tell them?" He asked, pulling back a bit. Rose looked slightly downcast then. It looked like they still had work to do.

A few days later they were stepping into the TARDIS after saying a teary farewell to Rose's parents and Mickey. Their hands were still linked as the Doctor set the coordinates for a random place in the universe.

They'd promised to come back, but as they explained, life goes on. They had to travel. There was so much out there to explore, and so little time.


End file.
